Beyond - Hikaru and Kaoru - Two Souls
by Princess Shahnaz
Summary: Since birth, Hikaru Hitachiin has been stalked by a mysterious entity called Kaoru. When Hikaru is forced to escape from the Japanese government along with Haruhi Fujioka, his bond with Kaoru is put to the extreme test as they attempt to discover Hikaru's true origins. Includes Hikaru/Haruhi, some Hikaru/OC. Based on the game by QuanticDream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Shahnaz here, with an Ouran fic written with Tracey4t! This is based on the fabulous game Beyond: Two Souls. Tracey and I own nothing.**

**Often, characters will appear from other games and animes/mangas.**

**Daisuke Niwa: DNAngel**

**Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida: Corpse Party**

* * *

_**The Interview**_

* * *

Hikaru's golden eyes were downcast; staring at his lap. His tiny fists clenched the soft blue fabric of his shorts, pulling them up higher and revealing more of his soft white skin. Pulling them up higher...

He studied the huge ugly black and blue bruise that marked his skin, about the size of his entire hand. Poking it, it stung a little, but not much.

SLAM!

Hikaru jumped as the empty chair next to him, Mama's chair, suddenly slammed into the wall. It slid across the blue tiled floor, coming to an awkward rest parallel to the plant pot in the corner.

He felt fury rising up inside of him. "Stop it, Kaoru! It's _your _fault we're in trouble! I hae you!" Hot, salty tears stung his eyes. "It's your fault Mochida-kun's little sister Yuka got hurt too!"

"Hikaru?"

Hastily covering up his bruise, he looked up, and saw his mother coming towards him. "Hikaru," she said softly, "Niwa-sensei _**(A/N: In this context, a doctor, not a teacher)**_ is ready to see you now. He's going to be the one looking after you now. He's very kind."

Hikaru nodded, fear rising up inside of him. "He... he won't poke my throat like the others will he?"

"No." She smiled warmly at her son. Her eyes stayed blank, however.

He nodded. "Alright." Kaoru alongside him, Hikaru walked into the office.

Tears began spilling down his mother's pale cheeks. "Oh, Hikaru..."

* * *

Sitting behind a desk, clad in a long white lab coat, was a young man with spiky scarlet hair. When Hikaru came in, he looked up, and smiled.

"Hello, Hikaru. My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa. You can call me Daisuke. Come and sit down, and we can have a friendly chat. Just you and me."

_And me, of course. But nobody cares about Kaoru. I'm just a kid too, you know._

Hikaru didn't respond. He slowly came forward, and sat down on the soft chair opposite Daisuke.

Daisuke paused, as though thinking about what he was going to say. "Hikaru... my job... is to find out about strange things... and then study them." He looked at Hikaru with kind scarlet eyes before speaking again. "Like the things that happen around you... right?"

Hikaru didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Your mother tells me you have an imaginary friend. Is that right?"

He nodded again.

"Is... Is he right now?"

Hikaru shrugged.

_Of course I'm here, you ugly piece of-_

Daisuke hesitated for a moment, as though anything he said might set off a bomb somewhere. "Could you... could you draw him for me?"

Hikaru nodded. Seven years stuck with a mother trucker like Kaoru? He had a pretty good idea what Kaoru looked like by now.

Daisuke handed him a blank sheet of paper, and a pencil. Setting it in front of himself, Hikaru leaned forward in his chair and began to draw.

First, he drew a tiny little stick boy with spiky hair. A line appeared out of his hand, and went upwards, attached to a big black blob.

_Is that supposed to be _me? _I'm not a blob!_

**Well, that's what you look like to me. Now bog off.**

_Pig._

When he was finished, Hikaru cautiously slid the paper back to the patiently awaiting Daisuke.

Daisuke stared at the sheet of paper in his hand, then looked back at Hikaru. Gesturing to the little stick boy, he said, "So... this is you, and this thing here," he pointed to the black blob, "is your friend?" He looked up at Hikaru for confirmation. He nodded wordlessly. Then, pointing to the line, he said, "and this... cord is what's keeping you two together?"

Hikaru nodded.

"You said he's here right now." Daisuke fiddled with the corners of the paper, folding them over and rolling them over. "Could you... tell him to do something?"

Slowly but surely, Hikaru nodded and closed his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as Daisuke watched.

**Kaoru? Can you knock down that box of books on that shelf to our left?**

_Okay. But you have to play with me later._

All of a sudden, a big box of countless books on psychology, science and the like fell to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

Though Hikaru was unfazed, Daisuke jumped, startled. He stared at the mess on his carpet, then raised his gaze to Hikaru. "You... tell him to do something and he does it?"

"No. No one tells Kaoru what to do." Hikaru had spoken! His voice was rising as he talked, indicating he was getting upset. Pink rose to his pale cheeks. "He's like a lion in a cage. It's not my fault, I'm not telling him to do this. I want Kaoru to go away too. But it can't happen, we're attached."

Tears were sparking in the seven year old's golden eyes. Daisuke stared, his heart pounding. "Did... did he do _that_ to you?" He was looking at the huge gash on the child's right arm.

"No." Hikaru stared him right in the eyes. "_That was the monsters_."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short, but should we get five reviews, then the next chapter shall be much longer :)**

**-Princess Shahnaz**


	2. Haruhi Fujioka

**Len: **Erm, sorry guys. My mistress is so stubborn she won't apologise for the short chapter. I mean, she _really_ wanted that fifth review.

**Shahnaz: **Len! I'm not your mistress! You're my _male counterpart _for God's sake! Get back in the closet!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Haruhi Fujioka**_

* * *

I was ten when I first met Haruhi Fujioka.

Sitting in the bath tub, having my back scrubbed by Daisuke's wife, Riku, I was surprised when a little girl with big chocolate brown eyes walked in.

For a while, we just stared at each other. She didn't blink at the fact that I was completely naked.

Riku was the first to speak. "Haruhi! What are you doing here?" She furrowed her dark brown eyebrows and stopped cleaning me.

_So her name was Haruhi._

She spoke, with a voice like bells. "I woke up."

That's when I spoke. "I'm Hikaru. We're friends now."

Haruhi didn't say anything. She walked up to me, and to my immense surprise, kissed me. Right on the lips.

It was only for about ten seconds, but it seemed like the longest ten seconds of my life. It wasn't just a chaste kiss, childish with puckered lips, hers simply touching mine. Our lips fitted together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Riku was shocked. "Haruhi Fujioka!"

The girl took no notice and moved back, oblivious to my now scarlet cheeks. "I read somewhere that friends kiss each other. Ja ne." She left, and I felt the need to run my fingers through her long brown hair and beg her not to go.

Riku sighed. "You must excuse Haruhi, Hikaru. Her past has..." She hesitated. "Has changed her."

I wasn't listening. _Suddenly, I was craving chocolate._

* * *

_From them on, she kept on coming to visit me._

Sometimes, she brought gifts.

"Here. Cookies I made with Riku." She would put one half way in between my teeth, then come close and bite the other half.

I remember when she shared one of her biggest features with me.

It was about ten o' clock at night. I couldn't sleep, and was sat by the window, drawing in my sketchbook by the moonlight.

I jumped when I felt someone kiss my neck. Turning around, I saw Haruhi standing there, face stoic.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why aren't you in your room? And why did you kiss my neck?" I could just feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

She sat down next to me. "Amarantha told me a boy with like me if I do that."

"Amarantha?"

She nodded. "Amarantha is my friend. I just call her Amu-chan. Do you want to see her?"

I didn't say anything, but she put her hands together and closed her beautiful eyes. "Amu-chan, come and play."

There was a blinding flash, and sitting in the place of Haruhi was a girl of at least sixteen.

She had long red hair and golden-amber eyes. Haruhi's snow white, silky night gown was short on her, going down to her mid thigh only and exposing most of her back and shoulders. Grinning cheekily at me, she held out a hand. "Hi. I'm Amu-chan. Haruhi's friend. I'm really good at fighting."

Hesitantly, I went to shake it – when Kaoru intervened, slapping my hand away.

"Itai!" I cried. "Kaoru!"

_**Don't touch her. She has psychic and lightning powers. She can't control them yet. Haruhi's fine. It's just Amarantha.**_

"A-Arigatou, Kaoru..." I murmured under my breath.

Amu-chan smiled. "Haruhi says she wants to come back now. See you some other day, Hikaru-chan, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru turned to a fresh page in my sketchbook, and, picking up the pencil, scrawled, "Bye, witch."

That must have looked really freaky: A floating pencil. How did he even know how to write?

And just how her host might, she gave me a kiss.

The funny thing is, even after Haruhi came back, our lips never broke apart. Amu-chan had begun the kiss. Haruhi was holding it.

* * *

**Len: **My other half needs reviews! Or she will die! She needs the review total to get to ten or she won't update!


End file.
